There are many known ways to protect an infant during travel in infant travel devices (e.g., carriers and car seats). Most of these ways use specific items that function with only one infant travel device. One example is the “cold weather boot” that is sold with many car seats. Other items fasten to a car seat but interfere with the seat's straps by adding unnecessary bulk between the infant and the strap, putting the car seat's warranty coverage and the infant's safety into danger. Some car seat covers require the straps to be threaded through the blanket, which is also time-consuming and cannot be removed without removing the infant.